Pequeño demonio
by Moritazul
Summary: Una vieja casa abandonada, un grupo de valientes chiquillos, un temible espectro a la espera de nuevas víctimas. Un Halloween para nada tranquilo en Rodorio.


_¡Buenas! En octubre de este año participé en un pequeño reto en el que se me asignó un personaje sobre el que debía escribir, siendo la temática el festejo de Halloween. ¿Sobre quién me tocó hacer el relato? Es una sorpresa que encontrarán hacia el final de este mini one-shot. Espero que les guste._

* * *

Oscurece en Rodorio y por sus estrechas calles se observa desfilar la legión de criaturas convocadas en la complicidad de la noche. Duendes, brujas, fantasmas, espíritus y demonios corretean libremente en una algarabía que se extiende devorando el antes tranquilo y pacífico pueblo. Las maquiavélicas carcajadas se confunden entre los gritos de terror proferidos por los incautos pobladores que han tenido la mala suerte de toparse con estos esperpentos, que hambrientos e implacables exigen "¡Dulce o truco!"

Así es, el espíritu festivo del Halloween hace de las suyas, manifestándose en los pequeños que llevando todo tipo de disfraces, se lanzan a la tradicional cacería de dulces. Pero en medio de tantos monstruos falsos y creativos disfraces, ¿cabe la posibilidad de encontrarse con un ente malvado real?

—¡Que no estoy inventando cosas! —gritó ofendida una pequeña vampira a un hombre lobo que casi le doblaba la estatura.

—No dije que estás inventando, dije que estás imaginando.

—¡Pues tampoco imagino nada!

Ambos monstruos se sostuvieron la mirada ante los ojos expectantes de los engendros que les acompañaban a cada uno, ella conteniendo en su pequeña figura la ira al ver cuestionada su palabra, y él mostrando una descarada sonrisa que no disimulaba la burla.

—No deberías jugar a hacerte la valiente si te vas a asustar tan fácil, María.

—Tú también te asustarías si un… ¡fantasma te apareciera de la nada!

La exagerada gesticulación de la pequeña consiguió que la sonrisa del niño estallara en una estruendosa carcajada a la que siguieron las de sus amigos, para mayor frustración de María.

—No hay ningún fantasma en esa casucha. Ésos son cuentos que inventan los papás para asustar a los niñitos. El viejo del costal, el Coco, la Llorona, tu fantasma.

El rubor se apoderó del rostro de María al verse avergonzada de tal forma frente a sus amigos. El mote de "miedosa, cobarde" era un estigma que no estaba dispuesta a llevar consigo a la escuela al día siguiente. Para ello debía comprobar la veracidad de su historia, o… conseguirse un chivo expiatorio, otra pobre alma que huyera despavorida de la legendaria casa y cargara por ella la cruz. Con esa idea en mente, fue María quien esta vez esbozó una casi malévola sonrisa.

—¿Entonces por qué no vas tú mismo y nos lo compruebas?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa, pero tras un breve segundo de duda en que miró de reojo a sus amigos, sintiendo la presión sobre él, cambió aquella ceja alzada por una falsa expresión de seguridad. Encabezando una procesión de espectros curiosos que no estaban dispuestos a perderse aquella prueba, María y Hermes se dirigieron a "La Casona", llenando sus calabazas y calderos con dulces en el trayecto por el vecindario.

—Bien— dijo la vampira con tono burlón al llegar a la última parada— aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos. Las damas primero.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Yo ya entré, ahora te toca a ti.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¡Sí! Porque no sé si te acuerdes, pero ya te dije que lo que hay ahí es un fantasma de verdad. ¿Vas a entrar o ya te dio miedo a ti también?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Los fantasmas no existen! ¿Quién viene conmigo?

El puño alzado en el aire fue un intento por hacerse ver como un líder temerario y aventurero, intento que funcionó de maravilla, pues Hermes logró acompañarse de una momia, un zombie, un monstruo de Frankenstein y un demonio que pretendieron verse tan aventureros como el hombre lobo a cargo de la expedición.

En medio de vitoreos, la compañía se aventuró con paso firme por un descuidado jardín hasta alcanzar el pórtico, donde a más de uno le temblaron las piernas al verse ante la imponente puerta rústica que les recibió. Como autoproclamado líder del grupo, Hermes tomó la iniciativa atreviéndose a empujar la puerta, que comprobó ser tan pesada como aparentaba.

Las penumbras fueron las que se encargaron de recibirlos, alcanzando apenas los rayos que se colaban a través de las ventanas para dejar ver la decrepitud que reinaba en el lugar. Aquella seguridad de la que los pequeños monstruos hacían gala en un inicio terminó de desvanecerse poco a poco conforme se internaban en la residencia, calculando cada paso cuidadosamente mientras inspeccionaban en los alrededores con los ojos bien abiertos. Sólo el crujido del decrépito suelo de madera resonaba en la oscuridad.

Un viejo y maltratado candelabro, muebles cubiertos de gruesas capas de polvo, rincones revestidos de telarañas, todo lo necesario para armar una clásica casa embrujada estaba ahí, excepto al parecer, el protagonista principal: el fantasma. Cada vez se convencían más de ello, pues hasta el momento lo más peligroso que habían afrontado eran los choques que entre ellos dieron en la oscuridad que imperaba en cada una de las habitaciones recorridas.

Una última puerta se divisaba al final de un pasillo escaleras arriba, la única que no habían explorado aún. La habitación que les esperaba al otro lado era particularmente más oscura que el resto, lo que de nuevo intimidó al grupo.

—Aquí no se ve nada —pronunció la momia disimulando lo mejor que podía el temor que la oscuridad le provocaba— ¿y si mejor no entramos?

—¡No seas miedoso, Andreas! Ya vimos que aquí no pasa nada.

—No, nada más chocamos como tontos. Si ya vimos que no hay fantasmas, podemos irnos ya, ¿no?

—Vamos a entrar a ésta y ya. Podemos agarrarnos de las manos y caminar en fila muy despacio, así no pasa lo de hace rato. Damos una vuelta por el cuarto y terminamos con esto.

Luego de un par de minutos de réplicas y murmullos, los chiquillos recobraron el valor tomándose de las manos, si bien procedieron con suma cautela. Hermes, por haber propuesto la idea, debió hacer de guía, llevándose de este modo los choques y tropezones, problemas con los que sus compañeros no debieron lidiar gracias a sus oportunas advertencias proferidas entre risas.

—Eeeew, Cyrus, cómo te sudan las manos, deja de apretarme tanto —protestó el zombie al cabo de un rato de tantear en la oscuridad.

—Yo no te estoy apretando la mano, Markos, yo voy con Andreas y Hermes.

—No —intervino Frankenstein— vienes conmigo, Cyrus.

—¿Y Andreas dónde va?

—¡Acá! Detrás de Hermes.

—¿Y Alex?

—Yo voy… adelante de Markos.

—¿Entonces quién…? —alcanzó a decir Markos antes de chocar con Alex, quien se había parado en seco. Cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría, el niño miró hacia atrás más por puro instinto que por querer saber realmente quién o _qué_ estaba tras de él.

En medio de aquella abrumadora oscuridad, alcanzó a descifrar un espantoso rostro de duras facciones aproximándose al de él mientras resonaba una escandalosa carcajada. Los gritos despavoridos de los niños ahogaron aquella risa fantasmal que se desvaneció junto con la figura andrajosa.

Desesperados fueron los intentos por abandonar la habitación, jalonéandose y empujándose entre todos por alcanzar la puerta en primer lugar, pero la apresurada carrera escaleras abajo se vio entorpecida por el espectáculo que les esperaba en la sala: sillas, lámparas, libros, todo tipo de polvorientos objetos danzaban en el aire acompañados por aquel espectro envuelto en harapos. Ante los incrédulos ojos de los niños, el tan esperado fantasma apareció y desapareció por toda la estancia más veces de las que hubieran podido contar.

—¡Miren eso!

—¡Ya lo vimos todos, ahora vámonos de aquí!

—¿Cómo? ¡Si esa… cosa está en todas partes!

Sin pensárselo dos veces y al grito de "pecho tierra" Hermes se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la puerta, seguido inmediatamente por el resto. Poco les importaron las risas de quienes esperaban impacientes afuera al huir despavoridos, tal como María había hecho antes y esperaba verlos hacer a ellos.

Dentro los objetos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares con la partida de los chicos, cerrándose la puerta tras ellos para dejar a solas al "dueño y señor" de la casa. La horrenda cara de ceño fruncido que portaba se deslizó por los cabellos rojos, revelándose como una máscara que ocultaba un rostro risueño adornado por la característica marca muviana sobre los ojos.

—¡Cada vez es más divertida que la anterior! Aunque con ellos a lo mejor me pasé de la raya. ¡En fin! Se lo ganaron por decir que me sudan las manos.

Dicho esto, Kiki se limpió un poco las palmas en los costados del disfraz, y luego desapareció teletransportándose a la habitación oscura.

—Vamos a ver qué me gané esta vez —dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para inspeccionar el botín abandonado a sus pies— ¡Ositos de goma! ¿Y qué tenemos por aquí? Almendras con chocolate, ¡mis favoritas! Bombones, chicles, paletas, no está nada mal. Ah, casi me siento mal por esto, espero no haberlos asustado demasiado… si corren la voz ya nadie más querrá venir.

Con esta preocupación en mente, el chiquillo se rascaba la cabeza al tiempo que desde afuera alcanzaba a escuchar unas vocecillas gritar "¡Ve a verlo tú si no nos crees!", dibujándole de nuevo una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mmm… parece que todavía quedan algunos valientes.

Con la misma determinación que le inyectaba cada nueva visita, Kiki se puso en pie de un salto, llevando su tesoro a un escondite que ya se veía a reventar.

—¡De vuelta al juego!


End file.
